One Thousand Years
by The Girl In The Darkk
Summary: Its been 100 years since Ciel had let his butler go. It had been 100 years of regret and heartbreak. He would do anything to see him again. All Ciel wanted to do was tell him he loved him and he needed him


A thousand years

A limp body fell to the ground of the alleyway. The male figure wiped his lips, letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, looking at the dead body. He grabbed it and placed it on the sidewalk, pretending like the woman just had a heart attack and died in the middle of coming home.

Ever since he broke the contract, he felt empty inside. He hated how Sebastian just walked away like that. It was like he didn't care. All he wanted to do was run up the Sebastian and hug him, to apologize for working so hard for nothing, to say how much he missed him, and how much he loved him.

Alas, that could never happen. Ciel saw the hate in Sebastian's eyes. He saw the smile when Ciel broke the contract. His black heart broke that day.

He life just seemed to drag on. Every day was the same thing. Wake up, go out, look for a soul to eat, eat a soul, go to sleep. The cycle seemed to repeat.

Nothing mattered to Ciel anymore. He was nothing but a emotionless shell, stuck in a life he never wanted.

He was alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Maybe it was fate, or maybe he wanted to be found.<p>

After a hundred years, he finally found him.

It started off as a normal day. Ciel got up, got dressed, and walked outside to face the sunshine. It was around noon by the time he got outside, so lots of people were on the streets and in the parks enjoying the sunshine.

Instead of wandering around town, he walked to the park. Finding a shady tree, he sat against it, plugging in his headphones to his IPhone, and turning it on, and clicking the Music app. His finger scrolled through his music, picking out a song he always listens to.

A Thousand Years, by Cristina Perry.

As the song played, he felt a tear trickle down his cheek, realizing he could never find his love again.

By the time the song was over, Ciel drifted into a deep sleep, wishing he never would wake up.

He awoke to his stomach growling. Letting out an annoyed sigh, the young demon picked himself up and turned off his music. Brushing himself off, the Phantomhive boy started walking towards the city, hoping he could find a decent meal.

He walked with his head down, covering his head with his hood. He remembered _that_ day so well.

_Ciel sat on a cliff's edge, looking at the stars above him. It had been two years since the Phantomhive boy was turned into a soul sucking creature. The newborn demon was not happy about his new life. He didn't want this. He wanted to be dead. He wanted Sebastian to eat his soul, just like he had intended to. _

"_Young Master?" The raven called from a distance, his hands at his sides, the cocktails blowing in the faint wind. "What on earth are you doing out here?" He asked, walking behind his master. There was no emotion in that voice; there was no sparkle in the raven's eyes anymore, and sadly, there was no smile anymore. _

"_I'm just thinking, no need to worry yourself…" Ciel whispered, not wanted to speak to the raven. _

_Sebastian nodded, and began to turn around, but stopped when he heard Ciel call his name. _

"_Sebastian, do you hate me? Do you wish you can kill me?" Ciel asked quietly, tears pooling in his mismatched eyes. _

_Letting out a sigh, the raven nodded. "Yes Master, I do wish to kill you, I do wish to see your blood spill…" He answered truthfully. _

"_W…Would you do anything to be free again?" Ciel asked, even quieter this time. _

"_Master, what are you implying?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_Ciel paused, his fist's clenching as he wiped away the tears in his eyes. Standing up, the younger demon turned to the elder, looking him in the eye, the pentagram glowing brightly. _

"_Sebastian." He started. "This…This is an order, I wish for you to break this contract and be free!" He ordered, his young body trembling. He almost gasped at what he saw. _

_Sebastian was smiling. _

_He went down on one knee, placing his heart over his unbeating heart. Happiness filled his voice, as he spoke three words. _

"_Yes, my lord." _

_A searing pain shot through Ciel's contracted eye. He felt like his eye was being forcefully ripped out of his socket. The pain was so great, that it caused Ciel to fall to his knees in agony. Holding his eye, he looked up and saw that his ex-butler was gone. _

_Ciel let a few tears fall from his now matching eyes. _

_For the first time in a long time, Ciel cried. _

Snapping back into reality, the demon found himself at his destination. Drunken men and woman covered the streets of London. Ciel's nose scrunched at the smell of their foul souls.

"It's no use trying to grab a meal here…" Phantomhive groaned, before turning to walk away. Shortly after he turned around to go somewhere else, he was stopped by the scent of a blood, and a very familiar scent.

He wasn't the only demon here.

He followed the scent, his nose leading him to an alleyway, where a demon was ripping open a innocent woman. The woman screamed as the beast ripped out its throat, silencing it.

The beast was about to put the woman out of her misery, until he turned around, as if he saw something. Thankfully, Ciel hid himself just in time, not being seen by the demons crimson eyes.

The other demon turned around, eating the girl's soul. Ciel's body stiffened when he heard the demon speak.

"What a disgusting soul." The elder hissed, licking the blood of his boney hand. Ciel held in a gasp.

'Is that…Sebastian?' he thought, tears pooling in his red eyes.

He poked his head in the alleyway again, to find the demon gone. The young demon left the scene, not wanted to spend another minute there.

It was all too much.

It was raining that day.

It had already been 121 years since Sebastian had left. Today was August 26th, 2014.

It was the anniversary of his transformation.

On this day, he would return to the Phantomhive manor, and visit his grave. He felt like he should just remember the good times. He never wanted to forget those memories.

The walk was long. It took about two hours to get to the Manor. To say the manor looked perfect was an understatement.

Vines and moss covered the exterior. Windows were shattered, the doors looked like they were going to fall off, and lastly, the walls were breaking off. A small smile came to his lips as he reached the manor gates, tears forming in his dull red eyes.

The cemetery was located behind the old manor, so it was not that far from the manor. When Ciel reached his grave, he kneeled down by it. He couldn't keep the tears in anymore.

Tears streaked down the young demons face, as he let out a cry. Covering his head with his hands, he sobbed. He didn't want to live. He wanted to be six feet under, with his parents. He wanted to be a corpse, not a demon forced to live on this earth.

"I…I…I'm sorry!" He sobbed out. "I'm sorry for everything!" Sobs racked his body, as he screamed. What felt like forever just sitting there crying, he felt longs arms embrace him.

His head perked up, tears pouring from his eyes. The man was whispering kind words in the young demon's ears.

"It's alright…you don't need to cry…" The figure whispered, stroking Ciel's hair.

He turned his head around, to see Sebastian kneeling beside him.

A black shirtless sleeve shirt covered his torso, and black jeans covered his fine legs. He had changed quite a bit in the past 121 years of living. Ciel instantly buried is face into the elders shoulder, crying deeply.

"I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry…I didn't want this…" He repeated, trembling. In the elders arms. "I need you…I am sorry…"

Sebastian rubbed his back, calming the boy down.

"Ciel…" He started, "I'm sorry..I didn't mean to leave you like that…I didn't know how much I hurt you until now…I didn't know what you mean to me until now…" He spoke, his voice breaking slightly. "Please…Please forgive me…" He whispered.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

"I forgive you, I already have…" Ciel whispered, wiping his tears away.

_Darling don't be afraid _

Sebastian smiled, tears in his eyes as well. Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the waist, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

_I have loved you for a thousand years…_

Ciel broke the kiss after a few minutes, before resting his head on the elders shoulder.

"I'll love you for a thousand more."

**I do hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. I didn't really work that hard on it, but I hope it was good enough for you. **

**I hope you enjoyed. Don't be afraid to review! **


End file.
